


My First and Last

by apple_dae



Series: NCT Uni AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Students NCT Dream, First Dates, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Jeno is Lee Jeno, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, RenSung are adorable, So is Na Jaemin, Yangyang is the most amazing friend, Zhong Chenle still being the real one, a short cliche one shot, because life is too short, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_dae/pseuds/apple_dae
Summary: By the end of the evening, Jisung had concluded two things.1.	Renjun was funny as fuck. (Like really quick witted what the fuck.)2.	He was whipped for him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Series: NCT Uni AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	My First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy,  
> This is basically a short one shot in continuation to my last fic, 'I'll be your home'.  
> This can be read as a standalone too but the essence of this will definitely increase ten-fold if you read the original fiction first!
> 
> That being said, I wanted to write a long sequel to my last fiction anyway but I decided to upload this first because I missed RenSung and I needed to write something before the spin-off or the sequel.  
> I hope you enjoy reading them being whipped idiots as much as I liked writing it!

“Can you believe this guy?” Donghyuck asked, exasperated from where he was sitting on Jisung’s bed.

Jaemin looked up from the magazine he was skimming through. “How many outfits has he rejected again?”

“Like, 10!”

“Hyungs, I literally do not have the time or mental space for the both of you right now.” Jisung said, sitting between a pile of clothes on the floor.

“I don’t have clothes!” Jisung whined.

“You’re sitting in the middle of approximately 100 clothes right now Sung.” Donghyuck deadpanned.

“But nothing looks good on me.” Jisung said.

“Now, that is a factual misconception.” Jaemin said, with mock seriousness.

“I’m going on a date with Renjun hyung, do you realise the pressure?! He looks like an angel all the time.” Jisung almost screeched.

Donghyuck sighed. The boy was going to have a stroke at this rate.

“Just wear the black jeans with the white button down Jisung, I told you that you look good in that outfit.”

“Isn’t it too simple?” Jisung asked, looking at the clothes in question.

“You’re going to a café, not a fucking club. I think it’s fine.”

Jisung sighed. “Fine, if you say so. But if I end up looking like a fool then its gonna be your fault!” Jisung said, pointing an accusatory finger at Donghyuck.

“O my little Jisungie, I can’t do anything about your face you know.” Donghyuck cooed.

Jaemin smacked him. “Don’t bully Jisungie, he’s the most handsome boy ever! You go get your man tiger!” He said, shaking Jisung by the shoulders.

Jisung looked unimpressed. “Sometimes I wonder if the both of you are just some kind of a cosmic joke in my life.”

With that, he took his clothes and went in the bathroom to get ready.

“The kid is getting ruder as the days are going by.” Donghyuck said.

“He stays with you all the time Hyuck, so it’s to no one’s surprise that he’s becoming brattier.”

Donghyuck looked at Jaemin. “Why are we friends again?”

“Because your life would be meaningless and dull without me cupcake.” Jaemin said with a saccharine smile.

Ugh, Donghyuck hated him.

His phone rang in that moment.

“Oh, it’s Renjun.” He said, out loud looking at the caller ID.

He picked up.

“Hel-“

“HYUCK HELP ME”

“Wha-“

“I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR”

Donghyuck sighed.

“Renjun-“

“I WON’T HAVE TO GO ON THE DATE IF I DIE RIGHT?!”

“Would you just-“

“Wow, is this how it ends?”

“Renjun oh my god shut the fuck up.”

“Tell Jisung that I liked him but I’m a mess and I have decided to die today so I won’t turn up to the date.”

“You’re both so fucking overdramatic, goodness. What’s the problem?”

“I have nothing to wear, I look like a mess in every outfit.”

Donghyuck thought he could hear Yangyang and Jeno shouting in the background.

“Wait, are Jeno and Yangyang over there right now?”

Renjun sighed. “Yeah, Chenle too. Yangyang and Jeno are fighting over what outfit I should wear and Chenle is just laughing at them.”

“Can he ever be a little helpful?”

“I tried asking him because he and Jisung are always attached by the hip but he just shrugged and told me ‘you could wear a sack and he would still cry looking at you.’”

Donghyuck snickered. “He’s not wrong.”

Renjun made a noise of protest. “There isn’t much time left and I don’t know what to do.”

“Renjun babe, listen to me. Just wear any outfit that you feel good and comfortable in, trust me Jisung is going to love it. He’s already head over heels anyway.”

“But what if he doesn’t like it?”

“Nope. Not happening. Not a chance.”

“Ugh, fine. But if I look stupid-“

“It’s on me, I know I know now go.”

Donghyuck hung up and turned to Jaemin.

“I have an inkling that it would be hellish for me now that these two have started dating.”

Jaemin giggled. “More fun for me.”

Donghyuck groaned and fell face first on the bed beside Jaemin.

“My little Jisungie is all grown up now.” He fake cried into the pillow.

“I’m like, a head taller than you Hyung.” Jisung said, coming out of the washroom dressed.

Donghyuck blew a raspberry into the pillow in indignance.

Jaemin chuckled. “Where are you guys meeting up anyway?”

Jisung’s face split into a huge grin and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

“Ugh, you’re so whipped.”

Jisung ignored that comment and moved on. “Just the café outside the campus, Renjun hyung loves the pastries that they serve there.”

“So, nothing fancy?” Jaemin asked, grinning.

Jisung shrugged. “I wanted to take him somewhere he’d be comfortable with you know? A place that he knew and liked.”

Jaemin blinked.

Wow, what was this emotion he was feeling?

Pride?

He now understood what Donghyuck meant when he went on about Jisung growing up.

“Yeah, sounds good.” He managed to get that out of his mouth.

Jisung walked up to where Donghyuck was still lying face first on the bed and poked him on his side.

Donghyuck groaned, unmoving.

Jisung poked harder.

Donghyuck turned around with a whine. “What now, brat.”

Jisung smiled shyly. “Do I look okay?”

Jaemin watched Donghyuck’s entire face soften, an expression coming over his face that could only be described as extreme fondness.

He held out his hand for Jisung to take.

“You look amazing kid, Renjun’s not gonna know what hit him.”

Jisung smiled wider and squeezed Donghyuck’s hand back.

He then turned to Jaemin.

“What do you think Hyung?”

Jaemin jumped up and squished his cheeks in between both of his palms, ignoring the noise of protests from the younger boy.

“My Jisungie! You look great.” He ended with a loud kiss on his forehead.

“Ew hyung, gross.” Jisung grimaced.

Jaemin just smiled.

“I think I need to get going now or I’ll be late.” Jisung said, picking up his wallet and keys from the bedside table.

“Go knock him off his feet.” Donghyuck said.

Jaemin nodded aggressively.

Jisung just smiled. “Well, he knocked me off my feet first so it’s only fair I do that to him too.”

He winked and left.

**

“I think I’m going to die.”

Chenle rolled his eyes.

“Ge, it’s just a date. With _Jisung_ no less. Need I remind you that he’s whipped for you already?”

Renjun just whined.

Yangyang tsked from where he was applying slight eye shadow on Renjun’s eyelids.

“There isn’t even the ‘leaving a good impression’ bit here, what are you so nervous for anyway?” he said.

Renjun slumped down. “I just, don’t want him to not go on another date with me.”

Yangyang stopped his ministrations and sighed. Raising Renjun’s face by his chin.

“Oh Junnie, you really like him huh?”

Renjun blushed. “No, shut up! Just do what you were doing.”

Yangyang rolled his eyes but continued anyway.

Chenle threw a chip at Jeno’s head who was sitting on the floor of the bedroom.

“Chenle what the fuck?” Jeno said.

“Why don’t _you_ have a date?”

“I’m just supposed to have one?”

“Yeah, with that face and body, you should.”

Jeno face palmed. “I’m flattered but I don’t really have a good track record with dating.”

Chenle snorted. “Oh boy, don’t we all know _that.”_

Jeno threw the chip back at Chenle who just grinned at him.

“Guys, can we focus on me now?” Renjun said.

Jeno rolled his eyes. “We’ve been doing that for the last 5 days, your nerves are only getting worse.”

Renjun stomped his foot like a child. “Nobody gets me!”

Chenle cooed. “I’m sure your Jisungie will.”

Renjun got up to hit Chenle but he ran away screaming. “Renjun and Jisung sitting under a tree, K I S S I N G!”

Renjun was beetroot red by now.

Jeno and Yangyang were exasperated but smiling.

“What are you? 5?”

Chenle shrugged. “If that is gonna mean that I stop being pathetic before my dates then sure.”

“You’ve never dated.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Nobody will date you.”

Chenle gasped. “Now that’s just offensive, I’ll have you know my dear delusional gege-“

“Shut up, you two!” Yangyang said. “Renjun’s going to be late if you keep this stupidity up.”

“Oh shit right! I have to go now!”

Chenle waved like he was waving an imaginary white handkerchief. “Farewell brave soldier-“

“Shut up.”

“Ruuuude.”

Jeno got up and hugged Renjun. “Just be yourself okay? Jisung somehow likes you just like that.”

Renjun smiled.

Yangyang patted his head. “Don’t be nervous, you’re beautiful and amazing.”

Renjun nodded and got ready to leave.

“Bye idiot.” He said, looking at Chenle.

“Wait, gege!” Chenle said. Renjun turned to him questioningly.

Chenle came forward and put a bracelet on his hand, Renjun quickly recognised it as the bracelet that Chenle always wore when he was particularly nervous about something, it gave him confidence, he always said.

“Figured you’d need it more than me today.” He said, clipping up the bracelet and smiling. “Go get him, gege.”

Renjun smiled and ruffled his hair.

This kid, really.

“Thank you Chenle.”

Chenle just waved dismissively and pushed him out the door.

**

Okay, Jisung really had to stop jumping at the sound of the bell ringing everytime a customer came in.

He was nervous, he had already texted Chenle a long rant about how he would definitely embarrass himself in front of Renjun and then he’d never go out with him again.

Chenle had just replied with two laughing emojis and ‘you both really deserve each other.’

Needless to say, that had done absolutely _nothing_ to calm him down.

Some friend, Chenle was.

He was lost in thought when there was a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see the face of an angel- okay no Jisung shut up.

Renjun. Renjun was standing there with a smile on his face.

“Hey.”

What were words again?

“Hi.” Jisung managed to say.

Renjun gestured to the chair across from him and said with a mischievous smile. “Is this seat taken?”

That shocked a chuckle out of Jisung, damn Renjun was cute.

“Nope, only waiting for it’s rightful occupant.” Jisung replied with a smile of his own.

Renjun sat down on the chair. “What an asshole the person must be, making you wait like that.” He was still smiling.

Jisung hummed. “Too bad I like him too much to mind the wait.”

That made Renjun blush as he looked down at the table.

Jisung shook his head in adoration.

“How have you been Hyung, I haven’t had the chance to catch up with you at all.”

That made Renjun come back to normal. “I’ve been good, really busy with the submissions and stuff but good. What about you? Get any new injuries in dance practice yet?” He teased.

Jisung laughed. “Fortunately, no. Dance practice wasn’t that brutal this week, can’t say about next week though.”

“You better take care of yourself. More dancing, less falling.”

Jisung didn’t want to say it but the urge was strong, Renjun had practically opened up the opportunity for him. “Not even if I’m falling for you?” He said, cheekily.

Renjun looked at him, blinked a suspicious number of times and then groaned. “Oh my god, have you been spending time with Jaemin?”

Jisung just laughed out loud, He had no idea where all of this confidence was coming from but he was going to take advantage of it while it lasted.

“You want to order yet hyung?”

“Yeah, let’s order.”

They placed their orders.

“You said something about submissions? Are they like, assignments and stuff? Do you have to draw or paint or something?”

“Yeah, something like that. It’s like this whole thing-“ Renjun dived in head first into talking about his projects and the portraits and paintings that he’d made.

Jisung could see the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about art, making them look prettier than normal. The slight flush to his cheeks as he got too excited about some part of the narration, the little nose scrunches when he talked about how one of his professor was annoying. The way he couldn’t sit still while talking about the little kittens he’d found and drawn a portrait of as if wanting to reach and pet them right then, the way his lips stretched into a small smile when he talked about his projects as if he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

Jisung was mesmerised.

“Uhm, Jisung? Are you listening?” Jisung saw Renjun say with a blush on his cheeks.

“You’re beautiful.”

Jisung watched the flush become more intense on Renjun’s cheeks and extend till his neck.

Fuck, Jisung had said that loud hadn’t he?

Great, now Renjun was going to think that he was some creep for staring and a bad listener too.

“Hyung no I swear I was listening and I didn’t mean to say that out loud- I mean I totally did because you are beautiful but it probably came out wrong-“

Jisung shut up when he felt one of Renjun’s hands engulf his own.

“Thank you.” Renjun said, in a soft voice.

Jisung could feel his own blush deepening,

Renjun’s hands were so tiny and soft, he never wanted him to take his hand away.

“I swear I was listening though.” He said, bashfully.

Renjun smiled. “I know Jisung, don’t worry.”

Jisung smiled back.

Their orders came right after that and Jisung was glad for the distraction. He needed to regain his footing.

Renjun clicked his tongue when he saw that Jisung had just ordered a Cappuccino for himself and no pastry to go with it.

“Are you really going to miss out a piece of heaven like this you heathen?” Renjun said, in mock disgust.

Jisung chuckled. “I’m on a diet, at least till the next dance recitals.”

Renjun pouted.

“You should’ve told me then! I don’t want to eat this in front of you when you’re on a diet.”

Jisung just waved dismissively. “It’s okay Hyung, you enjoy your cake, I know you love it.”

And then he decided to try his luck by adding, “And besides, we can always come back here next time.”

_Next time._

God, how Jisung hoped there would be a next time.

Renjun smiled around his cup of coffee and said. “Sure, next time.”

Jisung felt his heart expand in his chest.

Wow, so many emotions. Not enough space in his body.

Jisung had heard the phrase butterflies in the stomach.

But he was pretty sure he had butterflies every fucking where in his body.

“Anyway, tell me about the dance recital that you’re preparing for.” Renjun asked.

Jisung was happy to reply all too excitedly. Dance was something he could talk about without making a fool of himself after all.

Jisung quickly realised that Renjun was an incredible listener, Jisung found himself talking more than he had in ages.

“Yeah so that’s that. It’s really pressuring to be expected to follow Ten hyung and Taeyong hyung’s legacy you know I mean those two are practically legends on campus.” He ended with a chuckle.

Renjun hummed in consideration, then his hand came back on top of Jisung’s hand to draw reassuring circles there.

“I may not know a lot about what you just said but there’s one thing I’m sure of, there’s no way you’re not going to leave the audience speechless. Your hardwork and passion will pay off Jisung and I don’t think anyone expects you to follow Ten and Taeyong hyung’s footsteps, just be yourself.” He said, with a smile.

Jisung had heard those words a lot of times before but call him biased, Renjun’s words had more of an impact.

He turned his hand upside down so that his palm was facing up and intertwined his fingers with Renjun’s instead.

“Thank you Hyung, I’ll be sure to do my best.”

Renjun was blushing again, Jisung wondered if he could get away with pinching his cheeks.

“I know you will.” Renjun said.

The rest of their conversation flew freely, with mostly them laughing over the most mundane things.

By the end of the evening, Jisung had concluded two things.

  1. Renjun was funny as fuck. (Like really quick witted what the fuck.)
  2. He was whipped for him.



Jisung had initially been interested in Renjun because he looked like an angel (vain, yeah but could you blame him), but he was so so glad that he got to know Renjun better because Renjun was one of best people he’d ever come across.

Their hands had stayed intertwined for the rest of the evening and Jisung was practically buzzing out of his seat in happiness.

“Don’t even think about it hyung, I’m paying!” Jisung said.

Renjun narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m older than you!”

“So what, I want to pay this time.”

“Is it going to be like this at every date?!”

“Yes if you don’t stop being stubborn~”

“I was the one who asked you out on a date.”

Jisung sputtered. “But I liked you first!”

Ha, beat that.

Renjun seemed to drop his defensive stance at that and just extended his pinky finger in Jisung’s direction instead. “Pinky promise that you’ll let me pay next time?”

Park Jisung? Dead.

Reason? Huang Renjun being the cutest human being alive.

“Pinky promise hyung.”

Renjun seemed satisfied with that.

Jisung paid for their drinks and snacks and they left the café together.

“So, do we part here?” Renjun said, as their dorms were in different directions. If Jisung wasn’t mistaken, he sounded a bit sad.

“No hyung, let me walk you home.”

Renjun looked up at that and smiled brilliantly.

“Okay.”

Jisung intertwined their hands again as they started walking.

“Donghyuck’s going to want a full report of the date the second I get back.” Renjun said, with a laugh.

Jisung giggled. “I think all of them would.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

“So, what are you going to tell them?” Jisung asked, looking down at the ground. Hopeful.

Renjun squeezed his hand.

“I’ll tell them that I went on a date with the most adorable boy on this planet who looks at me like I’m the only person he’s ever seen and makes me laugh till my sides hurt. I’ll tell them that today was the best time I had in ages.”

Was it acceptable to kiss someone senseless in the middle of the road? Because Jisung wanted to do just that.

But he settled for tightening his grip on Renjun’s hand. He couldn’t scare Renjun away.

“I’m glad you had a good time hyung.” He said, in a small voice.

“What are you going to tell them?”

Jisung exhaled.

“I’ll tell them that I think falling in love doesn’t seem scary anymore.”

Jisung hoped he hadn’t scared Renjun off with the sudden confession. Love was a big word after all, and Jisung may be sure that he was falling but Renjun might not be.

But when he turned his head to the side to see Renjun’s face, he was smiling so wide that his cheeks were puffing out.

Jisung let out of a sigh of relief.

“Never would have pegged you for a sap Jisungie.” Renjun said but Jisung could hear the smile in his voice.

Jisung just huffed. “Just saying the truth.”

They had reached the entrance of Renjun’s dorm building.

Renjun stopped and turned to face Jisung.

“I had a really good time today Jisung, and I really look forward to more dates with you.” He said, with the adorable flush back on his cheek.

Jisung really did reach up and pinch his cheek this time around.

“Me too hyung, let’s go out soon?”

Renjun laughed. “Eager huh?”

“You have no idea.”

The sincerity must have surprised Renjun as he blinked a couple of times.

“Okay, let’s go out soon.”

Jisung didn’t want to overstep any boundaries but he really wanted to hug Renjun.

“Hyung, is it okay if I hug you?”

Renjun nodded.

Jisung engulfed Renjun in his arms. He never would have thought that just having someone in his arms would make him feel like this, like he’d won some lottery, like he could die right now and be happy. 

Renjun’s frame fit perfectly against his, and he swore his heart leaped out of his chest when Renjun’s arms came around his waist to hug him back.

“If you continue making me feel like I’m going to have a stroke with everything that you do, we’re going to have a problem.” Jisung mumbled.

Renjun chuckled as he broke the hug.

“Well then, ask your heart to get used to me.” He said, cheekily.

If only it was that easy.

“You should go inside now Hyung, it’s getting late.”

Renjun sighed and nodded. “Yeah, text me when you reach your dorm?” Renjun said.

Jisung smiled. “Yeah, I will. Sleep well.”

“And um Jisung?” Renjun said, rather sheepishly.

Jisung hummed in response.

Renjun reached up on his tiptoes to press a feather light kiss against Jisung’s cheek.

“Goodnight!” With that, he practically ran inside the building.

Jisung stood there in shock.

Did he just-?

_What the fuck._

Jisung started walking back to his dorm with the biggest grin on his face.

He felt like an idiot in love.

And, boy did Jisung love every bit of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Major oof lmao
> 
> How adorable are these two?
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! And if you made it this far, thank you so much!  
> If you're still reading, remember to drink lots of water and get a lot of rest! Things can get pretty hard and stressful in these trying time so wherever you are and whatever you're going through, sending lots of love and good vibes your way! <3


End file.
